gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyro Pillar
The Tyro PillarDevelopers Diary - Gears of War Offical websiteTimeline - Gears of War Offical website was a Mag-lev train carrying the Lightmass Bomb during the Lightmass Offensive. The train is astoundingly fast and was later attacked by Locust forces. Presumably, before Emergence Day, it was a commercial train, carrying passengers and cargo due to the variety and quantity of carriages that it pulls and the very size of the vehicle. The front of the train carried a Lightmass Bomb and the now-deceased Locust General, RAAM. History Following the escape from Haldane Hall, Anya Stroud updates Delta squad on the status of the Tyro Pillar while they try to reach Timgad Station. It is during this time that Locusts attack, board, and hijack the Tyro Pillar. Delta is informed they are going to have to jump on the stolen train as it passes through the station. As the train hurtled past Timgad Station, only Marcus and Dom managed to jump aboard the train before it passed, leaving Baird and Cole no choice but to board KR Eight-Zero with colonel Victor Hoffman, and pursue the train. Whilst aboard, Marcus and Dom had to contend with all of their deadliest enemies, including the encounter of a Berserker at the train's caboose. After defeating the giant beast and many other Locust soldiers, the duo eventually reached the 8th carriage, in which they were forced to take out pursuing Reavers by using the carriage mounted Chain Guns. After quelling the flying beasts, the pair eventually made it to the very front of the speeding train, and confronted the Locust General, RAAM, who stood between them and the Lightmass Bomb, into which they had to load the Nav Data. After a terrific and epic battle, the pair defeated the General and loaded the data, escaping the train in the nick of time by boarding the King Raven with Cole, Baird, and Hoffman. Free of all of its human passengers, the massive train, along with the body of General RAAM, then flew off a destroyed bridge and plummeted into the lake of Imulsion below, successfully allowing the Lightmass Bomb to launch and detonate inside the Locust tunnels and ultimately achieve the COG's primary goal. The bomb was later found to have destroyed the majority of the kryll breeding grounds and awoke the Rift Worm. Appearances *''Gears of War '' *''Gears of War Ultimate Edition'' Departure 2:05pm" on the electronic sign.]] Behind the scenes *Though the Tyro Pillar is a Mag-lev train, if you listen carefully during the cinematic that plays after killing RAAM, the train makes sounds similar to a fast-moving steam locomotive. *An unidentified Mag-lev train, possibly Tyro Pillar, is a map hazard on the map Tyro Station. Traveling in a loop, it periodically passes the station, crushing anyone unfortunate enough to be on the tracks at the time. *In Gears of War Ultimate Edition, a Mag-lev type train very similar to the Tyro Pillar can be seen several times throughout Act 2, though it appears to be a bit smaller then the actual train in Act 5 References Category:COG false